Episode 7331 (28th October 2015)
Plot Emma asks Ross if he knows where Pete is but he walks out. Rishi informs Jai that he believes that Priya is not eating again, but Jai doesn't care and tells Rishi that it's his fault if she is relapsing as he has been putting stress on her. Kerry babysits April and Arthur but they fight over the television remote. Amelia is doing a healthy eating project for school and informs Kerry that her cereal has the same amount of sugar as three digestives. Pete and Moira arrive at Dale View and Pete says he needs to speak to Ross. Pete tells James, Emma and Finn that he went to the police last night and confessed about what he did to Ross. Emma insists that Ross has moved on but Moira says he's not and informs them that Ross tried to kill Pete yesterday. Gabby wonders why Bernice was arguing with Chrissie and tells her she has a chance of a pony so if she can get along with Lachlan she can get along with Chrissie. Bernice informs Chrissie that she has already told Robert about the restraining order. Lawrence tells Chrissie that Bernice only let Robert manipulate her once and they allowed him years at manipulating them. Rishi brings Priya sandwiches meanwhile Pete questions if Emma honestly thinks Ross can let him get away with what he did, although Emma insists that there must be another way. April finds Ross in the street and tells him that she hates Arthur and she is surprised that he knows how she feels. April suggests that she run away but Kerry catches her and takes her back. Victoria tries to persuade Diane to go on her holiday and James tells Chas that he has let his sons down. Rishi finds the sandwich in the bin but Priya tells him that the sandwich was stale so he gets it out the bin and tastes it. Ross tells Pete he tried to run away but April stopped him and tells him he wants it to end and forget any of it ever happened. Pete explains to shocked Ross that he went to the police about what he did but didn't tell them about his retaliations. Ross appologises to Pete about Debbie. Bernice goes into the pub but she walks out when she sees Chrissie there. Victoria shows Diane the text that Robert send insisting that Diane and Doug go on their holiday. Rakesh tells Priya that he is worried about her working too hard at a job that isn't even hers but Priya tells him that it could be her job soon. Amelia takes Kerry's blood pressure and states that it is in the danger zone for a diabetic. Chrissie assures Bernice that she doesn't hate her and suggests that she have the wedding at Home Farm and they looks through all her old wedding magazines over bottle of wine. Debbie arrives back from Spain with the kids and she tells Cain that she and Sarah are speaking again and she had a lot of time to think. Debbie asks Cain to babysit whilst she does something. Laurel tells Rishi not to give up like Doug didn't with her, Rishi phones a mystery contact and asks for a big favour. Pete informs James that Ross appolgised about Debbie. Meanwhile, at Dale View, Debbie tells Ross that she wants them to be together. Ross tells Debbie that he will end up hurting her but they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast None Locations *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior, office and factory floor *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Hotten Road *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Butler's Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes